islandtrolltribesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toxic Ninja
Hi Toxic Ninja -- we are excited to have Island Troll Tribes Official Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Pan Sola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Ownership Hi, while you requested for this wiki to be created, you do not own the wiki per-se. The wiki exists for the entire community who wishes to participate. Additionally, you have abandoned this wiki. This is why another Wikia staff member has promoted one of the members of the community who has been helping out this wiki to become the Bcrat/Sysop. There is nothing you can do to get him demoted, unless he starts a mass vandalism spree or something on this wiki. For additional info on the concept of "ownership" on Wikia, see w:Ownership. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Point of the wiki The point of the wiki is for everyone to have the ability to help and work together and improve upon each others efforts. Objectivity is a byproduct that happens on a lot of wikis due to the above characteristics, but is not intrinsically the "point" of the wiki. If you disagree with what's written or find something subjective, of course you have the freedom to revise it. Just keep in mind that if other people find what you have written to be subject, they can also alter it. Objectivity is usually arrived after reaching a stable state that different people can generally accept after many revisions. Even if you set out to write something you intend to be objective, without anybody else's feedback there's no way to really guarantee that you are actually objective, you just tried to the best of your personal ability to be so. From the perspective of this wiki, perhaps you didn't abandon it, because you never came in the first place until a week ago. Other users (not just PoZoR) have worked on this wiki for weeks, without any indication (before 9/16) that you ever might show up on this wiki. If you intend to contribute to this wiki, then you can raise the quality of article standards by the examples of your contributions, but please be respectful of the other users who had put prior effort into the wiki. Stuff they wrote might be subjective, misguided, or might even be completely wrong. But at least they have been doing what they could before you have ever done anything on this wiki. I look forward to you working together with them and improve the standards of quality on this wiki. If you don't treat them with respect, if you don't treat the efforts they put in over the last month with respect, then it's hard to ask them to be respectful to you. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :In the interest of minimize conflict, I would recommend you start your work on this wiki by first working on articles that do not exist yet, so that you are simply adding information. That also gives other people time to get used to your article writing style, minimizing any potential shock when you start editing existing articles created by PoZor and the other users. Remember, no matter what the value of the content they contributed is, their efforts were made in good faith. Writing style/abilities can be improved with experience, but passion/good-faith for the wiki is harder to develop/grow. Always treat the other users with respect and civility, even if some of them become annoyed/offended by what you are doing. (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 19:51, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Player Bias The wiki regulations state that I cannot offer any sort of tactics or guides because it is biased. If thats the case then should there be any articles on boss guides and base strategies? -User:PeonTheTroll(talk/ ) 18:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) There shouldn't, I just can't find all of them. Toxic Ninja 22:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) twgb Uhm, is Clan twGB still using a hacked version..? Yep Toxic Ninja 06:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, so sorry, I didn't mean to do such things :D I remplaced the steel ingot skin for the one in game. They replaced it after version 2.48d. I was trying to put a normal iron ingot skin since we can now see differences betwin both. I was looking for the new eggs and river root skin to replace them and put stick to very one. Thanks for letting me edit. Hello, I'm trying to remplace river stem icon but It won't let me. 3/6/12 Tuesday 2:23 P.M. Where can I play ITT on Garena ? I can't join the Battle.net Can u make a bot host ITT on Garena Warcraft SNG - Eroupe RPG room 1/2/3/4 ? Also, is there any clan I can join ? I saw some false trees on the map, it can be cut without axe. Didnt u write about that ? Zzz, I wasted my afternoon for nothing ok, delete it then. How to delete that page ? I cant upload any more pictures, is it max ? or something wrong ? Ah, found it, it was just a error name. I think this forum was died................ Also If u got any friends can connect to Asean Garena , plz call me. There were more people play ITT than here. like : Singapore, Vietnam , ... I saw there is new ITT version on epicwar.com : 2.87c and 2.87d Are they a fake version ? Hey Toxic if you get this can you unlock the official clans page? i was hoping to keep it current so people can see what clans they can join. As acting TwGB chieftain i would like to register our clan as an official Island Troll Tribes clan as per this wiki You need to stop being so formal, its a game not a bussiness, and the judges thing doesnt exist anymore so i suggest its removed to avoid confusion. Clan TwGB Azeroth(USEast) You have my formal letter asking for application. Hi. The guide isn't finished and I want to know the recipe of an ovepower item defense ward and some information about it. Please answer me on lyubomirlogin@gmail.com 07:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Hello Toxic Ninja, if you still are being interesting of your project ITT, and would like to have support of new gaming platform - theRampage, then please contact me as soon as possible. You may register an account there (my nick Trollus), or if you have any trouble - send me e-mail: johnytroll@gmail.com Toxic Ninja, not sure if your on here anymore but If you can see this please email Rzemo89@gmail.com ASAP! Can one of you jews please add the Hydra items 15:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) levimega